


Cute

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Vale wants to go out with his friends, but his mama has other ideas, so he's stuck babysitting little Luca...





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vale_sweetdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/gifts).



“Mama, I wanted to go out.” Vale folded his arms as he huffed, and he knew that he was too old to be acting this way, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Invite Uccio over here.”

“I have more friends than just Uccio.”

His mama’s look of disbelief was enough to cut him down to size, and he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jumper, picking at the holes in them.

“All I need is for you to look after Luca for one evening, is that too much to ask?”

“No, mama.” Vale hung his head, looking down at his feet as his plans for tonight all evaporated.

There was nothing that could make this evening worse.

“And your aunt left a jumper for you.” His mama gestured at a green and red woollen monstrosity that was sitting on the kitchen table. “Wear it, you could do with some Christmas cheer.”

Vale groaned as his mama strolled out, the front door slamming shut behind her, and the sound of a crying toddler echoed around the house.

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes as he trudged up the stairs to see what little Luca wanted.

*

Luca was dry and changed, and the crying had stopped, but he still wasn’t happy.

He was pouting and fussing, batting away the spoon the second that it got near his mouth.

Vale ate a spoonful, wrinkling up his nose at the taste. It was what he imagined cat food would taste like, and he went to find something better out of the cupboard.

“Sweet potato and green vegetables.” He held the jar out for Luca to look at, his tiny hands grabbing at it, and he pouted when Vale sat it out of reach.

Vale tried a bit, and although it tasted like thick, cold soup, it was at least edible.

“This one’s better.”

Luca didn’t look convinced.

He got Luca to eat a spoonful, and he felt relief flood through his veins, the last thing he wanted to be dealing with was a grumpy and hungry Luca.

But his relief was short lived.

Luca spat it all back out, splattering baby food everywhere, and he wiped it out of his eyes before seeing the mess it had made of his jumper.

“You win this round.”

Vale slunk out of his jumper, slinging it on the floor and adding it to the list of things he was going to have to clean tonight.

He shivered, the chill in the air was no match for his flimsy t-shirt, but he couldn’t leave Luca alone to go and get another jumper from his room.

And then he saw it. The red and green woollen monstrosity.

No matter how ugly it was, it was better than being cold.

He slipped it on, at least it was soft and warm, and as he pulled it down, he hit a button that he hadn’t even realised was there, making the hidden lights flash.

Luca was smiling and clapping, watching the flashing lights with fascination, and Vale snorted in laughter.

“You like that?”

The flashing stopped, and Luca frowned, reaching out for the Christmas tree pattern on the jumper as he pouted.

Vale pressed the button, smiling as Luca’s eyes lit up at the flashing coloured lights dancing for him.

“Are you going to eat now?”

Vale rushed to feed him while the lights were still flashing, pressing the button every time they stopped so that Luca was distracted enough to eat, and he felt like he’d just won a race when Luca had eaten all of his dinner.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Vale scooped Luca up in his arms, making sure that the lights kept flashing.

They watched a cheesy Christmas film until Luca couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, but Vale was scared to move in case he woke Luca up.

“Sweet dreams, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
